Help I'm A Fish 2016 Edition (2016 film)
Help I'm A Fish is a 2016 edition animated danish film starring the voice talent James Emirzian Waldementer himself and the re-releases were developed by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. and publisher production contributions with Mountain King Studios, Inc. the film as where been used the converters that based on the classic animated danish film a couples over the smoothing effects and special effects with focus the VFX supervised by Christian Madilytian Ralphy Wedge through Mountain King Studios, Inc. It was alpha releases late in February 22, 2016 in this working on this development progress through over the stories and attempted codes started out the over the revision version have quick previewing that uploaded on the socials and became tricky voicing and vocals of the characters to Joe as Fish otherwise known for Joe the Fish, the popularity villain of the fish characters has showed and later his voiced with Shark and Crab. Plot The film follows the adventures of three children: a skateboarding mischief-maker named Fly, his sweet younger sister, Stella, and their cousin Chuck, a cautious, intelligent and overweight genetics prodigy. When their babysitter, Aunt Anna, falls asleep, the three children sneak off to go fishing only to stumble across the boathouse home of Professor MacKrill, an eccentric marine biologist. Reasoning that climate change could melt the polar icecaps within the next century, MacKrill has developed a potion that turns people into fish so they can survive the rising sea level and also an antidote to reverse the process. Unbeknownst to all, Stella drinks the potion mistaking it for lemonade, and painfully transformed into a starfish and gets tossed out of the window into the sea. Since Stella's transformation was caught on camera, the tragedy is immediately discovered, so Fly, Chuck and Professor MacKrill head out onto the ocean in a desperate search. When a storm blows in, Fly recognizes the futility of their search, drinks the potion and jumps overboard, becoming a "Californian Flyfish". The boat capsizes and, because Chuck cannot swim, he's forced to drink the potion to survive, becoming a jellyfish. The Professor, the boat and all of its contents sink beneath the waves. A great white shark and a pilot fish come across the leaking bottle of antidote and gain the human characteristics of speech by inhaling the liquid. Using his newfound gifts, the pilot fish, who now calls himself Joe, sets about creating an underwater civilization of intelligent fish. They take residence in a sunken oil tanker and begin to transform it into a monument. Fly, Chuck and Stella are reunited, along with a seahorse named Sasha, but are horrified to discover that the antidote has been lost. If they don't find it before tomorrow's sunset, they will stay fish forever. Some traveling fish tell them about Joe and his "magical potion". Thinking it must be the antidote they are looking for, the children travel to Joe's oil tanker empire. At the tanker, Fly attempts to steal and drink the bottle of antidote, but is warned by Chuck that if they turn back into humans this far beneath the ocean, they'll die. Intrigued by this, Joe has the children arrested and demands they manufacture more of the antidote or he'll have them eaten by the Shark. Meanwhile, Fly and Stella's parents, Lisa and Bill, arrive home to find Aunt Anna frantic with worry. They find that Fly's fishing equipment is gone, so they head to the beach to search. There, they meet Professor MacKrill who, having survived the storm, explains that their children have been turned into fish. Though the parents are skeptical at first, a showing of the video recording from earlier validates his story. He and Bill head out to search for the children in a cobbled-together ship fitted with a large water pump. The next morning, the children manage to escape with the help of Sasha. With no chance of going back to retrieve the bottle of antidote, they decide that their best hope is to find the ingredients to recreate the antidote themselves. Just as they complete the formula, they are found by Joe, the Shark and their army of crabs. During the standoff, Joe and the Shark get into a heated argument as Joe imbibes more of the potion, developing hands and growing in size. Taking this opportunity to escape, the children are stopped by the leader of the crabs who attacks Fly, striking him with his claw, then drinks the antidote himself, growing in size and developing hands and feet. Just as the new "King Crab" and his army are about to capture the children yet again, a tremendous underwater twister, generated by the Professor's water pump ship, sucks all the crabs (and the Shark, who eats the King Crab in the middle of the twister) to the surface. The Shark remains stuck in the tube. Now alone, with Fly dying, and only twelve minutes until sundown, Chuck realizes their last hope is to make it back to the Professor's lab, where a whole jug of antidote is stored. Showing unexpected courage and determination, Chuck carries both Fly and Stella through the dangerous seawater intake pipes back to the lab. However, they are pursued by Joe, who overpowers them and steals the antidote. While Chuck fights off the Professor's escaped piranhas, Fly manages to catch up to the fleeing Joe as he escapes into a water intake pipe and tricks him into drinking enough antidote to become mostly human by asking him various questions on science. After drinking some of the antidote to answer the questions correctly, Joe becomes near-human, but now he can no longer breathe underwater; thus he drowns. Fly drags the jug of antidote back to the lab and collapses. Chuck uncorks the jug just as Lisa and Aunt Anna open the door to the laboratory, causing everyone to get swept away. As the water drains away, Chuck and Stella have become human once more and are reunited with their parents. After a few tense moments in which a stuffed fish is mistaken for the limp body of Fly, the human Fly emerges from one of the lab's pipes (with a broken leg). Later on, while playing by the beach, Stella is reunited with Sasha, who is turned into an actual horse by the Professor and Chuck. We zoom out to see the beach with Stella riding Sasha in horse form as the film ends. Cast Svip as voiced by Sebastian Jessen and english voice actor Jeff Pace as Fly Stella as voiced by Pil Neja and english voice actor Michelle Westerson Plum as voiced by Morten Kernn Nielsen and english voice actor Aaron Paul as Chuck Professor MacKrill as voiced by Søren Sætter-Lassen and english voice actor Terry Jones Joe was starring voice by James Emirzian Waldementer in 2016 edition after the memory of Alan Rickman about 69 year ago, and danish voicing with Nis Bank-Mikkelsen Shark as danish voicing by Dick Kaysø and 2016 edition english voicing used actor of James Emirzian Waldementer Sasha as danish voicing by Louise Fribo Crab as danish voicing by Ulf Pilgaard and 2016 edition english voicing used actor of James Emirzian Waldementer Bill (The Father) as danish voicing by Peter Gantzler and english voice actor John Payne Lisa (The Mother) as danish voicing by Paprika Steen and english voice actor Teryl Rothery Aunt Anna as danish voicing by Ghita Nørby and english voice actor Pauline Newstone Bus driver as danish voicing by Zlatko Buric and english voice actor Richard Newman Production and Development in Remakes The idea came it the throught as long time ago and who though that classic movies and people of the actors is histories long way the year as looking up the movie as were the worldwide they will be the released many took over the films that years this era, However that. Sadly between the rest of the voice characters of Joe as fish who came it the english voice actor has broken out that Alan Rickman has passed away due to taking the new year and before the last film to see the voice of Absolem the Caterpillar in Alice Through the Looking Glass. right his memories with the picture of the Alan Rickman that linked of the cancer through over the graving and united his heaven. Supposedly the opportunity to directors many as James Emirzian Waldementer project they been the many animators was big successfully film of the maker Klay World Reborn internet series and international sci fi of games server The Impactiondence Day with the confirmed with Mountain King Studios, Inc. got the opportunity wilson someone the designed the informed to be script is going into 2016 Edition all classic animation movies will be turned out the starring with his Joe as Fish of James Emirzian Waldementer and Shark, Crab as well been the project 2016 movies version is began to development into the right further to be special visual effects and sound effects digital is current been the alpha testers that released in the next couples months and weeks. Release The Alpha Testers was released late in February 22, 2016 was developed and published by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. and Cooperative Development Movie Studios with Bad Dinosaur Idea Pictures, Black Hawks Productions, LLC. and if was alpha testers is finished that we digital downloaded on the web store onto opened this released. Popularity On the March 09, 2016 the video has uploaded on the youtube called " Help I'm A Fish 2016 Edition: Alan Rickman - Intelligence " that showed the originally made the 2016 version on the original music and copyrighted as we known the owned can be movie used, if got about 1,000 views and fan comments to submit that will be confirmed is 2016 Version. Soundtrack * 1. Help! I'm a Fish (Little Yellow Fish) - Little Trees * 2. Do You Believe in Magic - Loona * 3. Wooble Dee Bubble - Cartoons * 4. People Lovin Me – Lou Bega * 5. Funky Sharks - Shaka feat. Sko * 6. Mother Nature - Little Trees * 7. Interlude (Professor) - Terry Jones * 8. Fishtastic - Terry Jones * 9. Ocean Love - Eddi Reader * 10. Close Your Eyes - Patricia Kaas * 11. Interlude (Jelly Fish) - Jeff Pace & Alessandro Juliani * 12. Suddenly - Solveig * 13. Ocean Of Emotion - Meja * 14. Intelligence - Alan Rickman * 15. Interlude (Goodbye) - Michelle Westerson * 16. Barracuda - Zindy featuring Pablo